Boys Are Stupid
by Spirit Of Innocence
Summary: It hurts. Every time he smiles, when he’s gulping down food like a pig, when he’s grinning like a child and telling her to calm down, even when he looks at her. When he tells her he hates her. Maybe today she’ll reach breaking point. TyHil [Oneshot]


This is my first TyHil fic. YAY! I came up with this idea not long ago but I fell in love with it and I just HAD to write it! I did barely any planning and pretty much rushed head first into it just writing what I thought was right but I'm happy to say it turned out pretty much how I'd envisioned it.

It's purely out of my imagination as I've never experienced anything like this before but I hope it's accurate enough. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, any of its characters, settings or concepts. I do however own the plot of this story.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my English teacher of the past two years. She's not always the nicest lady, but is very respected and knows what she's talking about. She taught me a ton! And doesn't get the recognition she deserves.

Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Boys Are Stupid**

My name is Hilary. Hilary Tatibana. And for a while now I've been…a bit…I suppose you'd say lost. In my thoughts, my feelings…my pain. But I've come to realise something.

Boys…are stupid. Yep, it's true. Not to say they can't be smart, my friend Kenny's a genius, just that they are more prone to stupidity.

Tyson is a prime example. He pretty much confirms what I've been saying all along. But I…never actually saw him that way. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I may tease Tyson about how he's dumb and idiotic but compared to they way I really feel, that's way off.

So he's not the brightest candle in the candelabra, I know that, and there's no denying it really. But when I think about him, that's not what I think about. Tyson is brave and strong, he's compassionate and he's loyal. Tyson is an amazing Beyblader and he is a great friend. That's what Tyson is to me. He's dumb too but when you get to know him, it's impossible not to look past that.

Tyson is Tyson. I realised that one day and…_it_ began

This tight pain in my chest. A warm burning. I never bothered to think about it or to figure out what it was; all I knew was that it had something to do with Tyson. It was hard to breathe when I looked at him or when he smiled at me and my heart would start to beat like nothing on earth whenever he touched me, which started to happen a lot more.

It wasn't like a bad feeling. It was kind of nice, addictive. I started to touch him and look at him whenever I got the chance just to feel that giddy, happy feeling I always did. But _they_ say, all good things come to an end…I hate _them._

This feeling began to hurt me, to cause me pain. Whenever I was near him it hurt, when he smiled at me and laughed at me. When he touched me. It was because I knew he didn't have that giddy feeling too. It hurt because I knew that light, happy feeling was mine and mine alone, I could never share that with him. I couldn't even tell him. Because I didn't want him to hate me…

That was why I stopped seeing him. I stopped going there and being with them, the BladeBreakers. It was just easier. But (and this was what made me sure _they_ were against me) _they _say you should never take the easy way out.

I found it hurt more without him. There was no escape. I missed seeing him stuff his face like a pig, missed losing my appetite and stopping him from choking. Lots of stupid stuff like that, things that previously were just Tyson. Things that I had taken for granted, things that I had asked him to stop. Things like that stupid, childish grin he wore every time he told me to calm down. It worked too. I just missed having him with me, pain or not. So I came back, it was really the only thing I could do.

* * *

"Hilary! You're back! I'm so happy!" exclaimed a bouncy blond boy, throwing his arms around me.

"You had us worried." Ray told me when Max had let go.

"It's…weird…without you." Kai admitted. Everyone was silent for a second before breaking into laughter. It was just so unusual to hear Kai say something like that.

"We missed you." Tyson. They were silent again. I think everyone knew that I left because of him. I think even Tyson knew. But they didn't know why, how could they? Even I didn't. But none of that mattered right then. Tyson had missed me. And I had missed him.

"Tyson." I said softly, savouring the feeling of his name on my lips. I'd missed how he sounded. I'd missed saying his name. So many little stupid things. Like him, just standing there looking at me. In his stupid yellow top and red jacket, those blue jeans and the baseball cap. He hadn't changed. Not one bit.

I saw Ray give Max a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye. The blond smiled and nodded, not so conspicuously.

"Hey Hilary!" he said to get my attention which, of course, was still fixed on Tyson in some kind of teary, confused staring contest.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Chief made me a really cool new blade, it's AWSOME, you wanna see?"

"Yeah, sure Max." I smiled.

He grinned and began running to the house before stopping halfway and turning around sheepishly. "Except I kinda forgot where I put it."

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah…I'm sure you did Maxie._ Still, all things considered, he was a pretty good actor.

"You're hopeless." Said Ray. "Here, I'll help you look."

"Me too, I guess." Kai mumbled, obviously embarrassed by the whole thing. "Nothing better to do."

So he trudged inside after the others. Not that I minded.

I turned to look at Tyson again. He was still staring at me. I don't think he had stopped. I guess he really was glad to see me back.

Still…something in that look got to me. That "I don't understand why you left. Did I do something wrong?" look that pulled at my heartstrings like nothing else could. Something that made me snap, but not in the same way as before. Not in the 'running away like a frightened little child believing that would solve all my problems' way…more like the 'running full bolt towards the boy who had caused me such happiness and such pain to embrace him with all my might and cry into his stupid red jacket' way.

I just held him then. I guess in a way I was afraid to let go. If I did what would happen? Would he be taken away? Right now I needed him too much to chance it! So I held him and cried into him and waited for him to push me away with some comment like 'Get a life Hilary!'

Instead he wrapped an arm around my lower back to pull me into him. He let me cry, even when I knew my tears had long since penetrated the flimsy fabric of his jacket and shirt.

And, amazingly enough, the others never found that "AWSOME new blade."

* * *

It was then, in my infinite wisdom, I decided everything was going to be okay. I even entertained the possibility of Tyson feeling that warm burning too. Unfortunately _they_ were against me once again. _They_ say to never get your hopes up. Pride comes before a fall. And as much as I loathe _them_, turns out…_they're_ right.

It was a week after. I was happy again, visiting them every day, laughing with them and eating with them and training with them. With him. And everything was as it should be. Tyson still grinned that goofy grin and he still snored and ate his food too fast and I still felt happy and giddy every time he did. But now it didn't hurt. Because I thought maybe he felt the same. Just maybe Tyson's stomach would flip every time he saw me just as mine did every time I saw him.

I truly believed, if only for a little while, that we shared that feeling. That we were both warm and contented inside. That sometimes he reached out to grab my hand but lost his nerve and pulled back, or that he would sneak a glance at me when he knew I wasn't looking. Like I did him.

I was wrong.

This is my story. This is how it begins. When my hopes are up and my heart is on my sleeve. This is the day that I snap. That I _really_ snap. That they will see all my pain and all my love.

Love…Yes I suppose I really do love him. Tyson…

* * *

I walked up the pathway to the dojo. Basically my second home. I went there everyday to muck around with them. The BladeBreakers. They're famous beybladeing stars and yet they still enjoy spending an afternoon with me. The thought always makes me smile.

The great gate of the dojo loomed in front of me and I slowed down, looking up at it as I walked under the delicate woodwork and pretty blue tiles, something I saw every day and yet something so precious to me. Like Tyson.

I walked around to the back of the dojo to go in via walkway and sliding door. All of us went in that way; only visitors used the front door.

My shoes made a clicking noise on the planks of the walkway as I made my way to the back door. I reached out to open it when all of a sudden the door flew open on it's own accord. Startled, I jumped back just as Tyson jumped out.

Upon seeing me he let out an almighty yell and tried to slow himself but to no avail. Instead he connected with me and that familiar warm happiness spread through my stomach. But it only lasted a second as Tyson grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, took my hand (or rather my wrist) in his and proceeded to run down the walkway, jump off the end and scramble around the corner of the dojo.

"TYSON YOU GET BACK HERE _NOW!_" I heard Kai yell before Tyson dragged me the rest of the way to the gate and out. We ran for a little while before Tyson slowed and finally stopped.

"Wh-what did you do?" Kai was normally so calm; it was surreal to hear him that mad.

Tyson laughed nervously. "I-uh-may have…_replaced_ his blue paint with err…pretty pink lip gloss!" He smiled at me happily, probably hoping that the fact that he had chosen something pink and lip-gloss related would redeem him in my eyes.

"Tyson." I sighed exasperatedly when in actual fact my insides were tickling with laughter. It really was sort of funny to imagine Kai with sparkly pink shark fins painted on his face. I giggled. Tyson snickered. And before we knew it we were both laughing uncontrollably, leaning on each other for support, great hilarious tears pouring down our cheeks.

"Wait!" I said and he stopped immediately. "Just whose 'pretty pink lip gloss did you use!" I asked. I mean, when you think about it, how many of the boys wear pink lip-gloss.

"Uh…hehe." Tyson smiled nervously.

"TYSON!" I screeched. "M-my new lip-gloss. Why I oughtta.."

Suddenly the warm, giddiness was back. I looked down and there was my little hand, wrapped in his own larger, stronger one.

"Come on Hilary," he said pulling me along a little, a beautiful smile on his face, "I'll make it up to you okay? We'll-uh…go shopping. You like shopping right?"

"Uh, yeah." I murmured, hardly daring to believe this was really happening. But it was.

When we got there he let me go and followed me around to all the girly fashion shops and make-up booths. He even came into Total Teen with me. The pinkest, most overly sparkly, GIRLIEST shop in existence. He told me which outfits he liked and which ones he didn't and sat on the fluffy pink sofa while I tried them on.

Then he dragged me to the food court. I had a small serve of dombori and Tyson had…well, a lot more. I ate mine and then sat and watched Tyson, laughing as he stuffed the whole packet of French Fries in his mouth and smiled at me.

Even as we were walking home he was telling little jokes and saying silly things just to get a rise out of me. We went through the front door of the dojo, Tyson loaded up with my shopping bags and myself staggering behind him laughing.

Tyson was laughing too as he put my bags on the floor and stood back up to take the ones I was carrying and that was when we noticed the others staring at us. Mouths open and eyes wide they watched as Tyson and I simultaneously turned a deep shade of red.

"Uh…it's not what it looks like?" tried Tyson, though I'm not sure he even knew what it did look like. Ray was now smiling, or rather smirking, as was Max. Kai was simply looking on, eyebrow raised.

"Been on a date, have you?" Asked Ray, bearing a toothy grin.

"NO!" exclaimed Tyson. I stayed quiet. Perhaps because I wanted to believe it _was_ a date. That Tyson and I had been on a date, like a real couple.

"Like I would evergo out with _her._" My eyes hardened. That had hurt.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with me?" I questioned before I could stop myself. I really hadn't wanted to fight with him, but I suppose it was second nature by now.

"Well let's start with the obvious! You're ugly, annoying and you don't wear anything but pink!"

"But you like my clothes! You helped me pick out half of the things I got today!" All things considered that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Tyson went red.

"Yeah, well, that's only because I had to stay out long enough for Kai to forget about the lip-gloss incident and helping you pick out some stupid tops did just that."

I was positively _enraged_!

"That's right." murmured Kai darkly, eye twitching. "The lip-gloss." Tyson blanched.

"HOW DARE YOU!" How-how dare he? How dare he spend a beautiful day with me making me laugh and smile and then say it was nothing! How _Dare _he!

"Uh…dare what?"

How dare he. How dare he!

"How...dare you." And then I was sobbing, shoulders hunched and shaking. "You stupid, _stupid_ boy."

"What the hell are you talking about Hilary?" asked Tyson angrily, still in combat mode and not noticing I was crying.

"Tyson…" warned Max but the boy took no notice.

"What? Are you just gonna ignore me now?" asked Tyson as I had not said a word to his previous question. "Ah, the silent treatment. How immature." Me? Immature? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

"I-…I am not-…How-…Why I-…You-…I-…Ow-…" The pain had returned. It was very apparent that Tyson didn't feel the same way as I. That day had been a lie. Every time he touched me had been a lie. Every time he had looked at me, smiled at me, laughed with me. A lie. All a lie. Tyson was a lie. Tyson was pain. Tyson was love. My love, my pain. And it was all a lie!

"Geez, and now you can't even form full sentences. I guess that will go on the "What is wrong with Hilary" list too."

Now what was the point of this? Wasn't it something like BOYS ARE STUPID! Yes, yes they are. Couldn't he see that I was crying? It shouldn't have been too easy to miss, I was wearing mascara. It must have been running. Couldn't he see that he was making me upset? Who in their right mind wouldn't have been upset, hmm?

"What about all the times I helped you train, cheered for you? I was always there. Did that mean nothing to you?"

"Tyson…" hissed Ray warningly. If they could all see it then why couldn't Tyson?

"1. We didn't _want _you there. 2. We didn't_ need_ you're help. 3. We _hated _the cheering. We really don't need you Hilary, we never did."

"But…I…I…"

What exactly do you say to the boy you love when he tells you he doesn't need you in his life?

"Why…do you hate me?"

So maybe it wasn't the best question ever. I did kind of put him on the spot…but it's not like there weren't things he could have done! I'll prove it!

**What Tyson would have done had this been a dream and not reality:**

Tyson stared at me aghast.

"I don't hate you! How could you ever think that Hilary? I love you. Come here." He wrapped me in his warm protective arms before slowly tilting my chin with one finger and planting a sweet kiss upon my lips.

**What Tyson _could_ have done in reality…but didn't:**

Tyson's mouth dropped just a bit. His eyes became sad and sorry as he realised I was crying.

"Hilary…" he whispered, "I…uh…don't _hate_ you." He looked away, embarrassed.

**And now back to what Tyson actually did. The cold hard truth of the matter:**

He stared at me for a moment, thinking about it. Then opened his beautiful lips and said:

"Because you're you. I hate you because you're you."

Tyson is Tyson is Tyson. That's who he is and that's all he'll ever be. That's why I love him. That's why he hates me. That's why my heart's breaking. Because he hates Hilary, and that's who _I_ am.

The warm burning, the giddiness, the happiness, the completion, the bubbling, and the contentment…the smiling, the laughing, the touching and all the excruciating pain. There was none of it. An emptiness where my heart had been. Cold emptiness. Nothing.

And it began to swirl inside my head. Every word he had ever said to me, all the feelings I had ever felt, and the deafening nothingness. It was so loud that it was giving me a headache, but it didn't stop. Only spun faster and faster, louder and louder, until I couldn't hear anything but it.

'_Hey Hils, what's up?'_

'_Because you're you.'_

'_Look how many fries I can put in my mouth.'_

'_We don't _need_ you.'_

'_Um…that top…I like that one.'_

'_We hated it.'_

'_We…missed you._

'

'_Why would I go out with her.'_

'_Pretty pink lip-gloss!'_

'_I hate you…'_

"No…" I whispered. It was too loud, it hurt, I couldn't stand it anymore! I covered my ears with my hands, but it didn't stop. It was in my head, it would never stop. "No…" I pressed my hands against my head harder, so hard that it pushed my earrings into my flesh and made them hurt.

I didn't want to hear it. He couldn't hate me, he couldn't.

'_I hate you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

"Hilary." I could hear Tyson only just and he reached out to touch me. His warm fingers grazed my arm and a searing pain ripped through me.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed and tore myself back from him.

'_I hate you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

I could feel my pupils dilating, my eyes becoming wide and panicked, shooting back and forth searching, searching for something, anything, anything at all. I wanted it all to stop. I didn't care how. _GIVE ME AN ANSWER!_ My mind was screaming.

And then the tears came. Protruding over the rim of my eyes, large, horrible pools of salty liquid. Tumbling down, pouring over my cheeks and mouth and dripping off my chin, falling to the floor. Large hiccupping sobs choking and spluttering from my mouth.

My shoulders were shaking, my knees crashing to the floor, my hair out of place, messed up, as I pushed my hands harder against my head.

'_I hate you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

'_I hate you…'_

"Hilary! What's wrong, what's happening? Kai, what's wrong? Is she okay? HILARY!"

"NO!" Louder, faster, angrier, it spun and spun, round and round, without beginning, without end, without pausing for a breath, infinite, eternal, always. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hilary." He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. "I didn't mean it, I really didn't."

But then why did you say it Tyson?

And his arms hurt me, being in his arms hurt me. His words stung so I pressed my hands to my ears harder and tried not to hear.

But I had to get out of there, before it killed me. I had to run away. This time I couldn't come back.

So I stood up wobbly, and Tyson stood up too but he kept his arms around me. He wasn't going to let me go, he knew what I was doing.

"Tyson let go." I whispered but he shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you run away Hilary."

"Let me _go_, Tyson!" I told him angrily, my voice warning.

"No! I'm not going to - "

"LET _GO OF ME!"_ I screamed, evoking the full power of the female voice to send my plea into the highest of pitches, the loudest of decibels. I bent double still screaming, nearly out of breath, my tears still coming dripping out of my eyes and off my cheeks. Tyson let go to cover his ears and I ran.

Out of the sliding doors, down the walkway, jumping off the end, landing on the grass, scrambling 'round the corner, tearing out the gate, going somewhere.

Or maybe nowhere.

* * *

The white lacy petticoat of the waves licked at my feet. Cold and wet and nice, washing me away. Destroying all my troubles and worries. But it wasn't really. I still had my troubles with me, they had just been pushed to the back of my mind.

Maths homework-unfinished

Tyson hating me

Having to cook dinner for my family tonight and not having an idea of what to make.

Now I had done it. A picture of Tyson surfaced in my head. One of those happy, bright and perfect ones that you always treasure. This one happened to be of Tyson smiling toothily, his nose was crinkled a little and his eyes were closed. It was just Tyson in all his wonderful Tyson-ness and I loved it hopelessly. But at this particular moment it caused me supreme pain.

The sand beneath me was damp, soaking through my skirt and into my skin. Chilling me to the bone. But I didn't want to move. At least here I was calm, I wasn't going to lose it again. Speaking of which…that was seriously embarrassing. They must have thought I was pretty weird for making such a big deal about it. Oh well.

Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, what have you done now. How can you ever expect me to face you again? Is that what you want? Will it make you happy to erase my petty existence from your memory?

Then go ahead. Do it. Forget about me because I obviously mean nothing to you! I'm pond scum! Lower than pond scum! I'm the fungus that feeds on pond scum! So go on. Forget me. If it makes you happy, forget everything. All I want is for you to be happy Tyson. It's all I've ever wanted.

"Hilary?"

So sweet and soft your touch. Your voice. Even if I never hear it again it'll be okay, I can remember it. So clearly I can almost hear it now. Bright and crisp and clear.

"Hilary!"

And my memory of you will last forever, even if you forget. I will always remember. So you don't have to worry. This voice of yours can stop calling me and I won't forget it.

"Hilary. I get that you're angry…and you have every right to be. I'm a major creep. The things I said to you were…well…yeah. I'm really sorry. Geez. I'm such a loser, I'm like talking to myself. Hilary please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I could never hate you. You know that."

No. I don't know that. I thought I did but then you went and said…said that you did. Why would you say that if you didn't mean it? Just to have a little fun? You don't play with a heart like you play with a Beyblade, Tyson. It can't just be fixed with a little maintenance you know.

"Oh Hilary." Tyson collapsed beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Arms that were so warm and inviting in the cold sea breeze that I didn't even bother with the process of shock, didn't even notice the pain but instead clung to them with all my might and cried.

As to how long we sat there? I wouldn't know. Forever maybe. At least as long as it took for both of us to grow weary and collapse from our huddled sitting position to a huddled lying one with Tyson's red jacket blowing about above us. So long that I fell asleep and then so long again that when I woke up it was twilight.

It was cold then. Truly skin piercing, bone biting, cold. And yet Tyson's body was warm, soft and comfortable. I snuggled into him, wrapped my arms around his back and buried my head in his neck. I hoped he would never wake up.

"Don't leave me again Hilary. Please don't."

Of course that was wishful thinking. He probably hadn't even fallen asleep in the first place.

"I'm not coming back Tyson. I'm sorry."

"What!" He looked down at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"No! I mean Yes! You can! Please Hilary!"

I sighed.

"Tyson. Can't we just lie here some more?"

"No! We've been lying here for ages and now you're shivering so I'm gonna take you home and put you in the guest bedroom and we'll talk everything through in the morning."

"No Tyson. I won't come."

"Hilary…"

I sensed he was thinking deeply. Whether he was formulating a new plan, like letting me go home and coming over to talk instead, or changing his tactics but not his objective I didn't know. But suddenly he sat up, dragging me with him as I was still latched onto his torso.

"Hilary please. Can't we just…" And from there on the words became muddled and lost. My mind was exploring a new and dangerous possibility. Kissing.

I could kiss him now. I could. I wasn't planning to go back to the bladebreakers so there would be no awkward questions to answer. I already knew how he would react (complete and utter disgust) so there would be no nervous wondering. He already hated me, so it couldn't ruin our friendship, as it no longer existed.

And so slowly, cautiously, I moved my face closer to his.

Boys are stupid. It's been said a number of times. But I just felt that now was an opportune time to point it out again. Stupid, dense, idiots.

Tyson, being Tyson, didn't even notice my face moving closer to his and kept talking but my attention wasn't focused on his words but rather his lips. I tilted my head slightly just as I began to feel his breath touching my face.

This is it. I thought and once again images began to run through my head. Memories. Tyson. Just like before but quieter, more melodious. Like the key signature had just dropped those annoying sharps or flats and had decided that the naturals scattered haphazardly through out were not needed.

I pressed my lips gently against his, silencing him at once. With my eyes still open I looked into his. Great brown pools of confusion and wonder and most prominently shock. Yet no horror or disgust that I could see. I slowly closed my eyes.

He was so warm, just the way I had imagined he would be. Soft and smooth and stronger, his muscles firm where I pressed my hands against his back. Slowly I slid them up to his hair, accidentally knocking his hat off before proceeding to run my fingers through it slowly.

Then to my great surprise I felt him kiss back. Long arms wound their way around my waist to my back and held me to him. As it was I realised I was sorely lacking air and, gasping, I pulled away from him.

For a moment neither of us said a word. Simply smiling and breathing heavily. But the silence was slowly weighing us down and I had to break it.

"T-Tyson." I managed.

"Yeah…" I couldn't tell if he was agreeing with some un-said statement (like for example "OH MY GOD! We just kissed!") or asking what I wanted. In any case I replied:

"I've…I've got to go." And whether it was the fact that he still wasn't breathing properly or that he knew what awkwardness would follow, Tyson didn't argue, instead letting me walk away slowly with his jacket and hat still clutched limply in my hands.

* * *

I rolled over tiredly. It was chilly this morning. I loved chilly mornings…just not when I was wearing a little satin nightie. So I sat up, pulled a few more blankets on and lay back down. But of course by then it was already too late to return to my lovely, warm dreams. Dreams of Tyson…

Gah. How had I forgotten! Yesterday! The breakdown…the kiss…Tyson…Oh I need to talk to you.

But I can't. I can't talk to him or even go near him ever again. It hurts too much. But I can't sit here and sulk either. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! NOTHING AT ALL!

I sat up abruptly, once again pushing my hands over my ears, shaking my head back and forth as the voices began again. But these were different voices. Not Tyson's…mine.

Do something. Anything. Talk to him. Stop being a baby. What do you accomplish by running away?

_NO, NO, NO!_

_There just isn't anything I can do about it!_

My pupils dilated again and my head fell down onto my knees. Was this going to happen every time I thought of Tyson from now on? I HAD TO GET AWAY!

Jumping out of bed I sped to my wardrobe, flinging the doors open and rummaging through my clothes to find something that tickled my fancy. Then right at the back I saw an old summer dress. A simple one, white with a pink waist band that tied in a bow at the back.

I brought it out and flung it over my head, eager to escape my room. I slid into my slippers, grabbed my hairbrush, Tyson's jacket and his hat and rushed out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Hilary, don't slam your door!" Called my mum up the stairs as I rushed down.

"Okay Mum!" I answered hastily.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, popping her head out of the kitchen door and smiling. "So early and without having breakfast."

"I have some stuff to take care of."

"Really? What kind of stuff."

"…You know. Stuff…stuff…"

She smiled Mum-ish-ly. "Ah. Stuff stuff. The best kind of stuff if I remember correctly."

I sent her an annoyed look as I slipped out of my slippers, put them into the cubby by the door and pulled on a pair of sandals instead. "Mu-m…" I whined.

She laughed. "Let me guess…Tyson type stuff?"

"Agh! Get out of my head." I turned to her, tapping the toe of each shoe on the ground a few times to fit them right before glaring at her. She only smirked, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head.

"You know," she drawled, giving me one of those ever-popular mother-knows-best looks, "They say honesty is the very best policy."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I really don't care what _they_ say! Let _them_ say stuff all they want, I still have a majorly big issue to work out today and no idea how to work it out." I expelled with haste and leant against the door.

My mother smiled. "Frustrated with 'The Powers That Be'?" She asked receiving a how'd-you-guess look (or rather glare) from me before continuing, "And actually I was only trying to give you some advice. Just tell the truth, then let fate take its toll. What ever will be, will be. And don't worry, things tend to turn out okay in the end."

"Really," I grumbled turning to the door and opening it, "And I suppose _they _say that too? Well did you know they also say there's no such thing as a happy ending?" I took a step outside, hand still on the doorknob and looked over my shoulder at her. "So which is it?"

My mum only smiled sadly at me before shaking her head. She whipped out her wallet and extracted a twenty-dollar bill, planted a goofy grin on her face and said, "I have no idea sweetie."

I sweat dropped.

"But I do know you're not taking another step before I know you're covered for breakfast." She waved the twenty at me and I sighed and took it, turning to walk away again. "And you _will_ be having breakfast…won't you." It wasn't a question. I had come to accept my mothers' strange motherly obsession of forcing her daughter to eat breakfast each and everyday. I accepted it and now did it automatically to avoid her wrath, so as to speak.

"Yes mother."

* * *

Munching on an overcooked ham and cheese croissant I let my feet take me where they would. First, and not surprisingly, was the beach. This time I chose not to sit down as I had my lovely white dress on. I simply stood and watched the waves crash against the sand whilst finishing off my breakfast. Then I left, throwing a now butter soaked paper bag in the bin.

I gave my feet the reins once more and let myself look around, occasionally stopping in front of shops or playgrounds to look at the latest sales and children playing without a care in the world. Eventually I arrived at the embankment.

It was a popular hang out for the BladeBreakers and a place I knew all too well. The many sunsets we'd watched here, the bey-battles held below in the small bey-dish, the time Tyson and I had sat here together, alone, and watched the sky turn from orange to pink and finally to a dull blue.

I saw what my subconscious was doing. Taking me to all the places I had had good memories with Tyson, even some bad memories. But just memories _with him_. And I thanked it for it.

Next we arrived at the park and I sat on the swing and thought back to a time when Tyson had sat beside me.

"Hey Miss? Can we use that swing please?" A little girl with bright orange hair and big blue eyes looked up at me questioningly, a little boy with black hair and green eyes standing shyly behind her.

"Sure." I smiled and hopped up.

Once more my feet led me, this time I thought I knew where and sure enough the blue tiled roof of the Dojo came into view. I stopped at the gates and looked up at it, excited and…utterly terrified. This was it.

I wouldn't go around the back this time; I had detached myself from them and in doing so had lost the friend's privilege to the back entrance. I would knock at the front and they would see that this was my last hope of staying their friend. I just hoped they cared as much as I did.

I knocked on the door and Max answered it, staring at me for a second or two before daring to question if it were really me or not.

"Hilary?"

I nodded and swallowed. Good luck! Cheered something in the back of my mind.

"Yes." I said. "I need to speak with Tyson. Is he in?"

"Y-Yeah…" Max looked at me wide-eyed before running a hand through his hair and repeating, "Yeah, he's just finishing lunch…come right in, I'll get him." And with that he led me into the big room and left into the kitchen to find Tyson.

I looked around. I had only been gone for a day but it seemed like so much longer. I sighed and set Tyson's neatly folded jacket down beside the door with his hat on top before walking out into the garden.

The wind picked up a bit, ruffling the hem of my dress and stirring my short hair. I wondered what I'd say to Tyson when I saw him. 'Hey Tyson! And by the way I love you, if you haven't already figured it out. So now that you know that I'll just be going.'

…

Somehow that just didn't sound right.

"Hilary?" I spun around.

"Tyson."

"You're here! I didn't think you'd ever come back!" He exclaimed and ran to me, throwing his arms around my body and holding me tight. I barely had time to gasp as my heart sent bolts of pain through me and I raised my hands to his chest to gently push him off.

"Tyson." I stated again aware that the others were making their way back into the dining room…then most likely to the front door, out, along the side and 'round the corner to watch the proceedings. Typical. "We have to talk."

He nodded. "Shoot."

But now that I was here and he was waiting…I didn't have any idea what to say, let alone how to say it.

I shook my head and began to walk to the fence.

"Come on Hils." He begged. "Whatever you have to say, say it! You know I didn't mean what I said yesterday don't you? I'm just an idiot! Go on, tell me I'm stupid, I'm a fool right? A goof!"

I just smiled sadly at him and shook my head again, turning to the fence and pulling myself up stiffly. Tyson on the other hand just scaled a nearby tree and jumped down beside me, his face contorted with fear, wonder and concern.

"Hilary?"

_Just tell the truth, then let fate take its toll._

Oh mum…why must you always be right? I sighed quietly and then took her advice.

"I love you." I whispered.

Tyson blinked. "Pardon?"

"I said…I LOVE YOU!" I growled loudly. Imagine making me repeat something like that! Honestly, that Tyson!

"Y-You…l-love…_me_?" He questioned disbelievingly, pointing to himself in astonishment.

My eyes softened at once. "Yes Tyson." I replied tiredly, glad that this whole thing was finally coming to an end, "I love _you._"

For a few moments he simple blinked at me and I could nearly hear the gears turning madly in his head, but it didn't matter, didn't matter whether he kissed me or threw up. It was out there now and the weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"I-" And then the most wonderful thing happened, "I think I love you too…"

I blinked once, twice and then I snapped.

"WHAT?" I rocketed up from my place sitting on the fence.

"What do you mean what?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU COULD HAVE SPARED ME?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME! I ONLY JUST REALISED I WAS IN LOVE WITH THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEIRD ABOUT THREE SECONDS AGO! YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE AND THEN MAYBE I WOULD HAVE REALISED SOONER!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED TELLING ME YOU HATED ME! I MEAN WHO TELLS THE PERSON THEY LOVE THEY HATE THEM ANYWAY?"

And then I laughed. It was all just too funny: even after we had both just admitted our love we were fighting. It really seemed to be all we ever did. But I was glad, because it seemed that even with this new found affection he was going to be the same old Tyson and I was just going to be me and everything was just going to go on being like it always was.

Tyson began to laugh too and for the longest time we just stood there on the fence laughing and smiling and being happy together. I jumped at him and into his arms and he lost his balance and we both fell, hitting the ground lightly, blinking a few times at each other before I rolled off his stomach and we began laughing again.

Tyson rolled next to me and kissed me lightly in the corner of the mouth. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." I replied and smiled at him.

He grinned and pulled his legs up to his chest, rolled forward and with an almighty jump, landed on his feet. He reached down to me and I took his hand. I stood next to him holding his hand for a minute before I dropped it with a blush. Tyson grinned.

"Not getting shy now are you?" He asked and I glared at him.

"No! How about you!"

"Nope." And the lop-sided grin was back. "Want me to prove it?"

I smiled. "I'd say yes if the others weren't watching."

Tyson's face fell. "What did you just say?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That the others were watching?"

"Yeah…WHAT!" He exclaimed and proceeded to twist his head left and right, up and down before catching sight of a wide eyed Ray and Max and a very smug Kai looking on from around the corner of the Dojo. "Oh. Crap."

I simply grinned and the others, knowing they had been spotted, slowly moved away from the wall and towards us.

"Agh! Dammit!" exclaimed Tyson. "It's not like it matters now anyway!" And with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him giving me only enough time to gasp in surprise before kissing me.

Oh Tyson. You stupid boy.

I smiled and kissed him back.

Ray and Max, if it were possible, only gaped more and Kai, who I think had known we were in love before we did, smirked, rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

I walked in the front door that night, humming happily. I slipped off my sandals, replaced them in the cubby and donned my slippers instead. Doing a little pirouette I headed for the kitchen. It was good to be in love.

"I take it everything went well?" Asked my mother from the Kitchen Island. I jumped.

"MUM! Don't _do_ that!" She laughed.

"Sorry darling. Now, did Tyson tell you he loved you?"

"Mhmm-HEY! How did you know that?"

"Oh please sweetie. A mother knows everything. Besides, it's not like it was that hard to see, at least not after your nice little friend Kai tipped me off." She winked.

Kai? I deadpanned. That'd be right. Everyone would know this before me wouldn't they? Typical.

I turned and made my way up to my bedroom, looking over my shoulder briefly to send my Mum an icy-glare. "Thanks for telling me mum. Really. Much appreciated."

She waved happily to me. "Anytime!"

Kai would get his tomorrow.

* * *

They say things tend to turn out okay in the end. They also say there's no such thing as a happy ending. I don't really know which one it is and in truth I don't much care. All that matters right now is that I love Tyson and he loves me. That's enough.

My mum still likes to remind me that she knew about it all along. I still like to threaten to not eat breakfast every time she does. That tends to work.

The guys have been really good about it. Well to me anyway. They tease Tyson mercilessly. But so do I so it's okay. Actually it's rather hard not to, he does anything I say these days, I have him wrapped around my little finger so as to speak. I think he's afraid I'll leave him again, not like I ever could.

I go over there a lot and, apart from the obvious, nothing's really changed. Tyson and I still argue, but more playfully than not, they still spend most of their time playing with spinning tops, but now when Tyson wins I'll give him a big hug and a kiss and when he doesn't he'll come and sulk with his head in my lap. So it's really win-win for me. I guess for him too.

As for right now, I have one final scene to relate before my story comes to a close.

* * *

The Dojo was warm and cosy, as always but right now it was unpopulated. I wondered where everyone had gone, wasn't this supposed to be some kind of celebration? The BladeBreakers had just won their fourth world Championship and we were going to party the night away…were we not?

It was also Tyson's and my six-month but I was going to let him get away with forgetting that for the time being. After all, he had just been crowned World Champ for the fourth year running.

Suddenly the lights flickered on, several pops were heard and then it was raining confetti. But it wasn't just your typical confetti, the kind you would expect at such a celebration. Instead it was pink, red and white and in the shapes of Love Hearts, Lips and Cupids.

I blinked, brought up my hands to catch some and just as it all sank in I spun around to find myself face to face with, not just the BladeBreakers but the White Tigers, the All Stars, F Dynasty, the Bathez Battalion, The Majestics, the Demolition Boys and even Hiro! Tyson stood in the centre with a massive grin on his face and a gigantic heart shaped box (presumably of chocolates) in his hands. Kai stood beside him looking embarrassed with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. Tyson coughed loudly and gave Kai an expectant look.

"Happy Six Month, Hilary." Mumbled Kai handing me the roses, which I took.

"Oh go on!" Encouraged Tyson. "Say it with a little enthusiasm!"

Kai glared at him and everyone laughed.

Tyson sighed exasperatedly. "Well I guess I'll just have to show you then. You're meant to do it like this!" He took a deep breath, planted a grin on his face and exclaimed loudly, "HAPPY SIX MONTH MOST WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND OF MINE!" And shoved the box of chocolates in my face.

I took them slowly and, still rather overwhelmed. placed them on the ground with the roses

"Aww. Aren't you gonna open them now?" Asked Tyson, still grinning madly.

"No…" I said cautiously, "No. Right now…I'm gonna give you," I launched myself at him promptly knocking him off his feet and to the floor, "A BIG HUG!" and instead kissed him.

"Get a room!" I heard Kai exclaim disgustedly.

"Aww." I teased, pulling away from Tyson much to his disappointment. "Did you want a kiss too Kai?" He blushed and growled and walked across the room to recline in his normal position against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Everyone laughed.

Kai's and my relationship had improved since Tyson and I got together. I had found out that he had pulled many of the strings that eventually saw Tyson and I a couple, and I thanked him for it. In exchange for my friendship Kai tended to treat me a little more like a person and a little less like an inferior being. In fact, as of late, he was even beginning to treat me like a, dare I say it, friend!

So I smiled fondly at his stoic form.

Eventually everyone had come up to congratulate Tyson and I, well me anyway as Tyson was pigging out on the finger food and was impossible to even talk to.

"Tyso-on." I whined pulling on his arm. "Stop eating everything!"

"But it's so nice."

I narrowed my eyes. "I said…STOP EATING NOW!"

"Eep."

Everyone laughed.

"Hilary has to open her presents!" Exclaimed Max excitedly with a big grin.

"Presents?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Nodded Ray. "Some of us got you something to say congratulations!" A number of presents emerged from the group.

"Ooo! Presents!" Tyson grinned. "Gimme!"

"Um…did anyone get anything for Tyson?"

"Not me."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Zero."

"Zilch."

"Nothing here."

Tyson sweat dropped. "Thanks guys."

I laughed.

So after opening several Teddies holding hearts, chocolate roses, well-wishing cards and a $20 voucher for Total Teen (which Julia recommended be $20 dollars, and some extra, of Tyson's money) I decided to open the much anticipated box of chocolates Tyson had bought for me.

It was huge. About the size of a coffee table…maybe bigger. So big in fact that I had to have Mariah and Emily hold the sides for me and Mathilda hold the bottom so I could take the lid off. And when I did…it was only half full.

I blinked. "Um…"

"How HUGE is it!" Tyson asked proudly.

"Very huge. But why are half the chocolates gone?"

"Oh! Well it was just sitting in the corner of my room and I was really hungry and then I realised that you'd be sharing it with me anyway so to save time I just had my share then!" He grinned, thinking he was very clever.

Oh Tyson. Tyson! TYSON YOU PIG-BRAINED DUMMY!

"What! I thought you'd be proud! I was thinking ahead, looking before I leap…all that junk."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Boys…are so stupid." I said.

"Girls are confusing." He added.

I hit him over the head.

He kissed me.

END.

* * *

DONE! Woohoo!

I was gonna just have this as a One-shot but now I don't know. It seems like it needs something more. I was thinking maybe a partner piece, like Tyson's POV through some of the same and some different events that led to the eventual outcome.

What do you think? It would be titled: Girls Are Confusing.

Well…it's up to you. Or maybe I'll just decide to write it anyway. -laughs-

So send me a review, it would be much appreciated! And I'll give everyone who does a…cookie. Yes…a cookie

…

REVIEW!


End file.
